Entre as dimensões
by Milly S2
Summary: de alguma forma ela foi mandada para outra dimensão, e nesse novo mundo ela conhece os Cullen’s. – de feiticeira a vampiros;
1. Chapter 1

_**Entre as dimensões.**_

_Pelo beijo das sobras_

_Pela escuridão da noite_

_Na luz do Luar _

_Que sua alma vague sem cessar;_

A luz esmeralda se acendeu, o encantamento se deu por feito, e a jovem feiticeira, foi lançada entre os mundos;

* * *

_**Prefácio**_

Quando abri meus olhos eu não estava mais aqui, quer dizer, eu estava aqui, mas não no aqui que eu deveria estar. Alguém me entende? Bom... acho que não... mas aqui estou eu.

Em lugar estranho, frio e totalmente chuvoso.

Irônico isso; pois eu nunca me agradei com lugares frios e chuvosos. São tão... deprimentes!

Esse em especial me deixava ainda mais deprimida, era tanto... verde! - verde nas arvores, verde no chão, verde nas pedras!... eu realmente estou em um mundo alienígena;

Quando começou a chover eu tive certeza que era o ser mais infeliz do mundo;

Eu estava longe de casa (possivelmente uma dimensão longe de casa.)

Pensando nisso eu começo a questionar o que diabos aconteceu comigo, porque até aonde minha memória me leva, eu esta indo para uma adorável e fofa cama depois de mais um dia de exaustivo treinamento em magia natural;

Sim, eu sou uma Bruxa, melhor dizendo uma Feiticeira; (somente humanos desprovidos de magia nos chamam de Bruxas....)

Sou até considerada uma excelente Feiticeira; boa em controlar elementos e fazer barreiras. Mas nada disso explica o motivo de eu vir parar em um lugar que, por deus, só tem verde!

E claro que depois de um tempo eu percebi que estava no meio de uma floresta; o que explica tanto verde e barulhos de animais... o que também me leva ater um pouquinho de medo, que tipo de animal se tem em uma floresta de outra dimensão? Algum dragão ou seria algo como um ogro montanhês adulto?

E claro que eu passei a andas (correr) na direção de algum sinal de civilização. Mas depois de algumas estrelas eu começo a suspeitar que nesse mundo não deve existir civilização, nem humana, nem animal e nem de nenhum tipo que eu já tenha lindo nos livros da biblioteca;

Ai eu me pergunto: o que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou comer?... e depois um pouquinho mais desesperada... COMO EU VOLTO PARA CASA!

Eu ainda tinha mais dois anos no colégio, não tinha estudando sobre viagens dimensionais, tá, eu tinha lindo um livro sobre isso.... eu sei que é proibida e que exigi magia poderosa... mas mesmo assim não faço idéia do que fazer para eu voltar para o meu próprio mundo.

É nessas horas que o desespero fala mais alto e que o choro parece triunfar sobre a razão;

Parei te tentar achar alguma coisa no meio daquela floresta, até os animais parecia fugir quanto eu aparecia (o que é bom, de certa forma) me larguei no meio daquela grama _vende _e olhei o céu que era surpreendentemente não-verde e sim cinza. Serio, eu já estava imaginando que _tudo, _tudo mesmo era verde.

A chuva fria já tinha acabado com o meu cabelo, e minha roupa. Roupa. Essa era outra coisa que me deixava intrigada, porque eu estava com o meu vestido de seda azul-safira cheia de amarras e fitas douradas e a minha capa de veludo azul-escuro (que graças adeus tinha uma toca) e minhas sapatilhas pretas? Puxa, eu tenho certeza que não fui dormir com uma roupa dessas....

Fechei os olhos, mais um pouco disso e eu estaria louca.

---

-------------

---------

------------

-----

---

Não sei o que aconteceu, tá bem talvez eu saiba.... eu dormir, tirei um cochilinho de nada, mas quem pode me culpara? Eu to sobre estresse aqui, meus nervos estão me matando!! Vai, tenta ficar perdida em outra dimensão para ver o que acontece com você...

Mas tipo, se você acha que eu acordei de livre e espontânea vontade, cara... você errou feio.

Eu acordei porque senti dois pares de olhos em cima de mim, e acredite, isso não é nem um pouco confortável. Você ta lá, toda jogada embaixo de uma arvore, a roupa molhada por causa da chuva e com umas pedras furando suas costas, e como se não bastasse ainda tem gente que para e ficar olhando você. Qual é? eu virei boneca de vitrine agora? Estou em liquidação ou em desconto por estar parecendo uma mendiga?

Depois do meu pequeno ataque interno, dou uma boa olhada nos seres a minha frente e, serio mesmo, meu queixo foi ao chão.

CARACA EU MORRI E TO NO CÉU! ALGUÉM ME ABANA?????!

Que homens são aqueles, Jesus???? Não existem homens como eles no meu mundo! Isso é um pecado, eu tenho que dá uma palavrinha com o distribuidor de homens lá do meu mundo porque, AIMEUDEUS!

Certo, essa é uma péssima hora para parecer uma mendiga em frangalhos; Deus eu devo estar parecendo um corvo, não melhor, um abutre depenado... alguém cava um buraco para eu poder me enterrar?

- E ai? eu falei que tinha visto a guri aí!

- Ela parece em estando de choque....

- Será que a pirralha fala? EI... – O grandalhão sem camisa e abdome sarado se aproxima um pouco. – ta tudo legal com você baixinha?

Acho que a minha falta de reação deve estar deixando os dois homens preocupados. Mas ser chamada de BAIXINHA foi de mais para mim, serio, somente o meu irmão me chama assim (isso quando eu não bato nele por isso) eu não sou baixinha, minha estatura e mediana!

Levando-me sentindo uma baita dor nas costas – resultados daquelas malditas pedrinhas – e olho para os dois caras a minha frete... o grandalhão de tirar o fôlego, sem camisa com a calça toda apertadinha (ui), os músculos sarados todos a mostra a pele pálida como marfim os cabelos curtos e negros. O outro estava mais comportado com uma camisa pólo, que escondia muito mal os músculos por baixo, a calça um pouco mais folgada (mas que o deixava igualmente gostoso) os cabelos loiros a pele também era pálida como marfim, os olhos de ambos eram de um dourado liquido.

- Não me chama assim, sou Isabella!!! Isabella Swan!

***Fim**

* * *

rsrsrs brincadeirinha, essa historia continua!

* * *

E ai o que acharam?! *O*

Serio, eu sei eu tenho que continuar Blood ties, e juro eu vou continuar, mas por hora eu queria relaxar escrevendo esta historinha aqui, que prometo será curtinha! dois ou três capítulos no maximo! então beijinhos e até a próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Entre as dimensões. **_

_Entre as canções da vida,_

_Na melodia do mundo._

_Que o coração aprenda..._

_A dor e o sofrimento do outro mundo.

* * *

_

_**Capitulo I**_

Eu podia ouvir tudo, é claro.

Cada gota de chuva, cada sussurro que o vento produzia. Até mesmo ouvir o "cri cri" irritante de algum animalzinho. Obviamente eu podia ouvir a conversa sussurrada dos dois caras. Francamente odeio quem fica sussurrando pelos cantos (humanos sempre fazem isso) é irritante! Diabolicamente irritante. Se quer falar alguma coisa que fale na cara! Ora essa;

Tudo bem que eu posso ouvir absolutamente tudo. É quando eu falo tudo, é tudo mesmo. Mas acho que eles não sabem disso porque continuam a cochichar uma para o outro.

Será que eu devo interromper? Cara é chato ficar ouvindo a conversa alheia, mesmo se ela for sussurrada... além disso eu não to entendendo nada.

"Quem é Carlisle? E porque eles querem me levar até esse homem? É francamente qual a droga do problema com o meu sangue? Como assim ele é cheiroso? Ahhhhhhhhh, vocês já beberam o suficiente...? eu pareço confusa??"

Ah, é claro que eu estou confusa, qualquer um ficaria confuso com essa conversinha estranha de vocês!

Certo para mim já era o suficiente.

Eu quero ir para casa, o seja, primeiro eu tenho que arrumar um jeito de ir para a minha própria dimensão. Ficar parada no meio de uma chuva parecendo um espantalho enquanto dois caras – gostosissimos - ficam de conversinha não vai ajudar em nada. Eu preciso primeiramente ir para um local seco.

- Será que vocês poderiam me ajudar?

Sorrio tentando parecer ingênua e indefesa. Serio, minha intuição esta gritando para eu manter segredo da minha "super-audição". E como todo feiticeiro que se prece, sabe que a intuição é sua principal arma.

O olhar desconfiado que recebi do loiro me deixou chocada. Ele sabia! Ele sabia que eu estava fingindo! To rosa chiclete gente; como ele sabe? Quer dizer, eu sou uma péssima mentirosa e sou pior ainda quando tento dar uma de atriz, mas eles nem me conhecem! Sou tão péssima atriz assim? Não consigo nem me fingir de fraca e indefesa?

To ficando deprimida.

- Sou Emmett Cullen este é Jasper Hale. – o grandalhão sarado aponta para o loiro de olhar desconfiado.

E claro que e estranhei a demora da reação. Eu tinha me apresentando, tipo, a uns 2 minutos. Quem demora tanto tempo para demonstrar uma reação? Humanos, claro! Eles sempre fazem tudo devagar, quase parando, até para conversar com um humano você tem que ter paciência (eles demoram muito para processar informações )

Mas olhando estes dois caras, não, eles não são humanos. Não podem ser. São perfeitos de mais para serem humanos...

Talvez seja alguma coisa "desta dimensão".

Há, senti vontade de gargalhar histericamente agora. Por que? Ora, porque alguma coisa me diz que e vou começar a nomear as coisas como:

_Desta dimensão._

_Da minha dimensão. _

- Talvez possamos de ajudar pirralha.

Olhei esperançosa. Eu poderia arrumar um lugar seco para ficar. E depois fazer algumas (varias) pesquisas sobre magia local, talvez eu encontre uma forma de sair desse mundo.

- Como você chegou aqui Isabella?

- Bella. – corrigi automaticamente. Olhando o loiro, Jasper se entendi bem. – Eu vi andando. – sorri, sabendo que ele sabia que isso era uma banta mentira.

O grandalhão sarado e sem camisa deu um assobio enquanto o loiro erguia a sobrancelha.

- Você andou 900km da cidade mais próxima?

quilômetro? Que tipo de media é essa?

Francamente se eles estão aqui eu também posso. Certo?

- Sim. Afinal vão me ajudar ou não? Eu só quero ir...

Parei de falar olhando o horizonte, alguma coisa tinha se mexido. E eu estava certa, pois logo em seguida surgiu mais um daqueles deuses. E que DEUS!

Ele parou um pouco mais longe que o grandalhão e o loiro, mesmo assim dava para ver claramente o cabelo cor de bronze, os olhos igualmente dourados e a pele pálida. Mas ele parecia infinitamente mais belo que os dois primeiros, não parecia tão forte e com toda certeza não parecia fraco, era mais jovem e mesmo assim tinha um ar de maturidade a sua volta.

Os olhos eram de fato o que haviam me prendido, pareciam angustiados e ao mesmo tempo curiosos.

Parado ali, o vento sobrando e brincando com o seu cabelo - ele se parecia com uma estrela de televisão ou talvez com os magos sarados das revistas. A calça jeans, rebelde, era folgada e rasgada em alguns pontos, a camiseta preta estava molhada e colava em seu peito (saraderrimo), provavelmente por causa da chuva.

Senti meu rosto corar ao perceber que o olhar dele estava fixo em mim, ele parecia me estudar de longe. Ouvi o sussurro do Jasper.

- O que faremos?

Não sei por que diabos eu estava daquele jeito tão bobo, nem desviar o olhar parecia ser possível para mim. Quando mais raciocinar de forma coerente....

-

---

----

--

Três dias. Esse é o tempo que ficamos fora de casa. Meus irmãos saíram com o pretexto de ir caçar. Quando na realidade queria praticar um pouco de luta "pra vale" como Emmett fala. Eu só vi com eles para garantir que nenhum dos dois exagerasse.

Confesso que estava entediado.

Já havia caçado, alias tinha me empanturrado para ser exato. E já tinha assistidos inúmeras lutas do Emmett e do Jasper, ambos pareciam disposto a continuar com aquilo por pelo menos mais três dias, antes de querer voltar para casa.

Foi nessa manhã que – já muito entediado – resolvi dar uma volta no vilarejo local. E para minha decepção o lugar só me deixou ainda mais desanimado, alias eu fique com uma baita dor de cabeça.

Foi na volta que eu fique surpreso ao ouvir os pensamentos do Emmett. Ele havia encontrado uma garota no meio da floresta.

Como aquela menina havia parado lá? A distância entre a cidade e o ponto onde a garota estava era grande de mais. Ela teria que estar perdida a meses. E naquela região cheia de ursos e animais perigosos ela provavelmente estaria morta no primeiro dia.

Pelos pensamentos do Emmett eu via a garota, ela parecia frágil e fraca para sobreviver sozinha em uma floresta. Foi chegando mais perto que percebi algumas coisas curiosas sobre a garota.

A primeira foi as roupas que ela usava, o tecido, o corte, a forma como o vestido parecia ser do século XIIX.

Estranho.

A segunda foi o olhar que ela lançava tanto para o Emmett quando para o Jasper. Um olhar determinado, cheio de confiança. Ela não tinha medo. Ela estava na presença de dois vampiros no meio de uma floresta e mesmo assim parecia indiferente ao perigo que corria, principalmente por parte do Jasper. – Algo que estava começando a me incomodar era o fato dele sempre pensar no cheiro dela...

A terceira coisa foi a mais surpreendente. De fato eu via a garota pelos pensamentos dos meus irmãos. Eu ouvia a voz dela, o tom firme e confiante. Mas eu não ouvia os seus pensamentos. Tentei uma vez, tentei duas, três vezes. Eu queria saber, saber como ela havia parado no meio da floresta, o porquê de não se sentia ameaçada pelos meus irmãos. E acima de tudo, eu queria saber quem era ela.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Era como se não houvesse ninguém ali. Seus pensamentos eram mudos. E isso era frustrante e intrigante ao mesmo tempo.

Quanto eu finalmente a alcancei, quanto eu a podia ver com meus próprios olhos, fiquei chocado ao constatar que Jasper e Emmett estavam certos, ela era cheirosa!

Não cheirosa de uma forma agradável e suportável. Não, isso seria passar longe da verdade. O cheiro dela era doce, terrivelmente e perigosamente doce. Minha garganta queimou, não importando que eu tivesse me alimentado a poucas horas.

O cheiro maravilhoso que vinha em minha direção era tudo o que eu queria. O doce e saboroso aroma do sangue daquela menina parecia ser a única coisa do mundo que realmente importava.

Tive que para de respirar, para assim também controlar meus próprios pensamentos, que agora corriam desenfreados, a toda hora tentando imaginar o sabor delicioso que aquele sangue deveria ter, o como eu seria rápido ao capturar aquela frágil criatura, o como talvez meus irmãos representasse um obstáculo...

"_ei Edien! que cara e essa mano? Vamos, venha nos ajudar aqui, o que a gente faz com a fedelha?"_

Tentei me concentrar. Precisava me controlar, seria vergonhoso se eu simplesmente atacasse aquela garota.

- O que faremos?

O murmúrio da voz do Jasper, me desperto. Eles queriam minha opinião. O que eu deveria fazer?

Ajudar aquela garota? a levando até a nossa casa – e por conseqüência revelando o segredo da família. Ou não ajudá-la, e abandonar uma garota fraca no meio de uma floresta a qual possivelmente nunca encontraria a saída.

Nas duas opções ela parecia fardada a morte. – na primeira, e a mas terrível possibilidade, eu mesmo seria seu assassino...

mesmo assim...

a resposta era simples.

* * *

_Bom, olha eu aqui, quem diria neh???? Ta eu sei__**, BLOOD TIES!**_

_Gente eu to com um bloqueio de idéias para a historia dos dois irmãos!_

_Eu juro que vou me esforçar pra vê se sai alguma coisa dessa minha cabeça..._

_mas enquanto isso que tal se distrair com mais uma historinha tosca feita por mim? O que vocês acharam, ta ruim? Ou dá pra ler sem dormir no sofá? Esta historia será curtinha, com capítulos curtinhos e terminará de forma tosca...ahhhhhhhh, agradeço o pessoal que deixou recadinho, fico feliz!!!!!!!_

**Beijocas; **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Entre as dimensões.**_

_Oh quam sancta  
Quam serena  
Quam benigna  
Quam amoena  
Esse virgo creditur_

_Oh quam sancta  
Quam serena  
Quam Benigna  
Oh castitatis lillium_

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Fiquei ali paralisada por uns dois minutos antes de registrar um fato irônico.

Eu digo irônico porque até aquele momento eu tava achando aquele homem um charme total. Mas daí o que eu percebo? O cara é a cara no meu irmão!

Serio, é igualzinho, tirando que meu irmão e mais bronzeado e os olhos dele são verdes e não dourados. Mas fora esses detalhes e igualzinho eu JURO!

- Edien?

Arrisquei insegura. Os três ficaram me olhando com cara de espanto. AI MEU DEUS, eu achei meu irmão gostoso, e queria dar uns pegas no meu irmão!!! Agarrar aquele bumbum sarado!!! – esses eram meus verdadeiros pensamentos;

Tive que dar uns passos para trás para tentar me concentrar.

Aquele ali não era realmente o meu irmão! Não tinha nada de errado em se sentir atraída por ele, certo? Ele é só um pouquinho parecido com o Edien – e tem o mesmo nome – só isso.

Acho que eu devo ter ficado um pouco fora de controle porque enquanto eu desídia se era certo ou não eu querer pegar naquela bunda; a chuva tinha piorado e a terra tinha começado a tremer, sem falar que eu estava uns cinco polegares acima do chão.

- Mais o que esta acontecendo?

- Manoooo!!! ELA TA FLUTUANDO! E UM FANTASMA! EDIEN ME SALVA!!!

- Emmmett cala a boca!

Eu olhei interrogativa para os três, que por instinto pareciam prestes a me atacar. – menos o grandalhão, este tinha indo parar atrás do meu irmão... quero dizer, do cara que é a cara do meu irmão.

- Foi o que imaginei... – sussurrei, meus pés votando a tocar o chão.

A chuva já tinha destruído minha roupa e meu cabelo mesmo assim era algo que me incomodava. Olhei o céu negro, peguei um pingente da minha pulseira e sussurrei palavras em latim – uma magia básica para melhorar o tempo. – uma luz azulada a minha volta subiu em direção ao céu varrendo as nuvens negras deixando somente o azul majestoso e o sol brilharem.

- SANTA MÃE DA BRUXARIA!

Ouvi o grandalhão falar, e ri alto com isso, ele parecia ser divertido, sem falar que obviamente ele não me achava perigosa por isso parecia se divertir como uma criança descobrindo seu novo brinquedo.

Entretanto, os outros dois me olhavam como se eu estivesse prestes a matá-los! Ou pelo menos atacá-los.

Quanta bobagem, eu seria incapaz de atacar alguém, mas obviamente os dois não sabiam disso.

- Quem é você?

- O que é você?

Revirei os olhos, aquilo estava ficando ridículo, que vozes de "se não ficar parada a gente de mata" era aquela?

- Meu nome é Isabella Swan e eu sou ma Feiticeira. Agora parem de me olhar como se e fosse devorá-los.

Bom, até que "devorar" e "atacar" um deles não era má idéia. Droga, porque ele tinha que ser tão parecido com o meu irmão?

Era engraçado, até uns minutos atrás eu estava decidida a manter minha magia em segredo. Afinal eu desconheço se neste mundo tem ou não magia. – minha intuição diz que tem, mas que é uma magia diferente da minha... – resumindo eu queria investigar primeiro.

Mas aqui estou eu, utilizando minha magia na maior cara de pau.

Dês de quando e sou tão imprudente?

Foi quando o sol tocou minha pele que eu também percebi uma coisa. Percebi que primeiro, eu sou um burra, estúpida e lenta de raciocínio, e depois percebi que os três homens lindos de morrer a minha frente eram vampiros. Vampiros!

Não consegui respirar enquanto via a pele dos três brilharem a luz do sol.

Não era a toa que eles pareciam tão determinados a me atacar a qualquer movimento meu. Esse era o instinto deles. O desejo deles. O desejo deles pelo MEU sangue. Senti-me entrar em desespero. O que uma feiticeira iniciante faria contra três vampiros sedentos por sangue?

Ta eles não pareciam sedentos por sangue, nem pareciam prestes a me fazer de almoço. E pareciam diferentes dos vampiros do meu mundo. A começar pelos olhos dourados e não vermelhos...

No meu mundo, se uma feiticeira encontrasse três vampiros juntos ela poderia começar a rezar, pois com toda a certeza não sairia viva. Alias a culpa pela falta de novos aprendizes de feiticeiros, era dos vampiros que diziam que o sangue de uma de nós e mais tentador que qualquer sangue, impossível de resistir. Foi assim que meu povo declarou-se inimigo deles.

Devo dizer, existe uma verdadeira guerra entre Feiticeiros e Vampiros.

- Feiticeira?! – o de cabelo bronze relaxou a postura e ergueu a sobrancelha. Talvez se perguntando se aquilo realmente existia.

O grandalhão se aproximou e ficou me olhando como se o seu brinquedo estivesse brilhando de forma gloriosa. – alias quem esta brilhando de forma gloriosas era os três.

Eu queria ter falado alguma coisa, qualquer coisa mais assim que o Ed se aproximou um pouco ele pareceu se transformar no tipo de vampiro que eu poderia encontrar facilmente no meu mundo.

O Loiro percebendo o movimento do Ed para cima de mim e o segurou, enquanto o grandalhão me jogava no ombro dele como se eu fosse um saco de batatas e saia correndo a toda para longe dos dois, e falava na voz alegre dele.

- Não se preocupe Bella, ninguém vai de machucar!

O claro, ninguém iria me machucar. O meu irmão – Edward - quase cai em cima de mim rosnado e querendo beber o meu sangue, mas obvio que ele não queria me machucar.

- Sabe você realmente tem um cheiro bom, então não leve a mal o meu irmãzinho! Ele geralmente e o mais controlado de nós.

Se aquilo era para me acalmar, não funcionou.

- Ele é o mais controlado?! E você que esta me segurando como um saco de batatas?

- AH não se preocupe e já bebi bastante hoje!! Enh, além disso você é legal, não quero matá-la.

- Oh, um vampiro que não quer me matar por que me acha legal, acho que hoje e meu dia de sorte. – falei toda sarcástica enquanto fechava os olhos enjoada. – Para onde estamos indo?

- Para a minha casa! Carlisle vai ajudá-la, somos bonzinhos você vai ver!

Ele estava me levando para uma casa que possivelmente estava cheia de vampiros. Ele sabia sobre meu sangue e mesmo assim estava me levando para a boca do leão! Qual o problema dele?

Se eu não estivesse tão enjoada eu teria tentando arrumar um jeito de sair dali, neh que fosse voado!

***continua

* * *

**

Lá lá olha e aqui de novo! Essa foi rápido neh? Apesar de estar bem curtinho o capitulo eu achei que ficou bonzinho. O que vocês acham?

Eu só queria deixar mais um pouquinho dessa historinha; então até a próxima.

OBRIGADA PELOS RECADOS MENINAS AMO VOCES!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Entre as dimensões**_

_Com as suas mãos  
Despedace minhas memórias dos dias que a muito já se passaram._

_Dê um fim a minha tristeza  
Venha, perfure este coração que anseia por amor

* * *

_

**Capitulo III**

- Bella, acorde querida!

Senti uma mão tocar meu ombro, também senti alguém beijar minha bochecha. O que era aquilo? Quem ele pensa que é pra ficar beijando uma pessoa desacordada!

Eu queria abrir os olhos, mas estava tão cansada. Minha mente estava tão confusa.

- Querida, acorde vamos...

Eu sentia o colchão fofo, o lençol quentinho e a almofada em minha cabeça. Como era possível? Tentei ignorar a voz masculina e me virei no colchão. Ouvi o som da risada e o barulho de alguém que estava se levantando. Os passos pareciam ecoar para fora do aposento.

- Vou deixar você dormir mais 5 minutos Bella! Nada mais que isso, ouviu?

Ainda de olhos fechado eu tentei organizar minha mente.

Primeiro e estava no meu quarto me preparando para dormir, tinha deixado meu irmão na cozinha conversando com o papai, antes de dormir tinha arrumado meus livros de magia para o começo de mais um ano letivo. Seria um ano cansativo, aonde eu teria que aprender magia de campo, porém Edward, meu irmão, tinha se prontificado a me ajudar. Ele era um excelente mago.

Aliás, eu sou adotada, sim, minha família é humana, e eu tive a honra de nascer com poderes místicos e coisa é tal. Claro que minha família não via isso como algo para se orgulhar, na realidade eu tinha sido expulsa de casa aos 12 anos. Tive sorte de encontrar uma segunda família, uma segunda família mágica aliás. Eu sempre fiz questão de me referir a eles como "meu pai, minha mãe, meu irmão e minha irmã" assim eles sempre saberiam que os amo, como se eu realmente fizesse parte daquela família.

Depois disso...

Oh, eu fui dormir; e tinha acordado em um lugar completamente diferente – uma situação bem parecida com a de agora – eu tinha acordado, totalmente confusa e perdida. Eu estava em uma floresta, e tinha três... vampiros, sim! Era isso, três vampiros. Emmett, Jasper e o outro que era a cara do meu irmão Edward. O estranho disso tudo, e que eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu estava lá, naquele outro mundo... numa dimensão totalmente diferente da minha, estava sendo carregada para longe, estava enjoada e queria ir para casa.

Provavelmente perdido a consciência. Estava tudo tão confuso! Era informação de mais, meu irmão, vampiros, outra dimensão. Confiar neles... Eu tinha que confiar em vampiros?

Impensável, vampiros eram nossos inimigos. Eles nos mata sem pensar duas vezes, com a simples desculpa de sermos apetitosos demais para resistir. A prova era aquele, aquele que era tão similar ao meu irmão, ele não havia tentando me atacar? Mas o grandalhão tinha me salvado, me carregado para longe...

Eu estou ficando com dor de cabeça.

Apertei meus olhos rezando para que de alguma forma eu estivesse em casa, em minha cama.

- Tempo acabado!

Ouvi novamente os passos e a voz masculina.

- Vamos querida, ou iremos nos atrasar de novo!

O colchão pareceu afundar no peso do homem. Recusei me a abrir os olhos ou a virar para ver quem era. Senti os braços dele me envolverem e os lábios tocarem a pele do meu rosto. Aquilo era de mais para eu continuar indiferente, abrir os olhos e vi uma grande janela com cortinhas brancas e o sol brilhar do lado de fora.

Definitivamente, e não estava em casa... talvez em outra dimensão, mas não em casa.

- Bella! Vamos amor, eu não quero ter que forçar você a se levantar. Lembra-se da ultima vez? Chegamos atrasados mais de uma hora!

Virei sobre o colchão para olhar o dono daquela voz sedutora. Não deu outra. Edward! E ele se comportava como se fossemos... casados?

Ele estava ali do meu lado, o braço apoiado no colchão e o corpo inclinado encima de mim, o olhar verde luminoso. Totalmente indiferente da pouca distancia dos nossos corpos.

- O que houve Bella? Se estiver se sentindo mau...

Ele começou, o olhar preocupado, de repente tudo pareceu perder um pouco do brilho. Ele tocou meu rosto, como se fosse verificar se eu estava febril.

Senti meu rosto corar ao toque suave, isso não passou despercebido por ele, que voltou a sorrir e passou a acariciar meu rosto.

- Minha querida...

Ele inclinou o rosto, e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser sentir a doçura dos lábios dele. Ele me beijava! Meu irmão... não... aquele era o Edward. O Edward que não havia me adotado como da família dele, mas que havia me feito sua mulher.

Tudo parecia tão confuso... eu precisava ir para casa...

Tantas informações, e a única coisa que eu conseguia registrar no momento era que o beijo estava se tornando mais voraz e que eu, Isabella, estava correspondendo a cada investida.

Minha mão se prendeu naquele emaranhado cabelo cor de bronze, enquanto a mão do mesmo segurava a minha cintura.

- Vamos Bella, levantes... não quer se atrasar, imagine como Rosalie iria ficar se sua madrinha se atrasasse no dia do casamento dela!

O sussurro dele me despertou ao ponto de me fazer solta-lo automaticamente. Eu não sabia quem era Rosalie, mas para eu ser madrinha de seu casamento e deveria no mínimo ser as amiga.

Ele sorriu carinhoso e se afastou.

- Vou esta na cozinha. Não demore!

Assim que me vi sozinha, me levantei olhando em volta. Era um quarto grande bem mobilhado, e havia três fotografias na cômoda. Uma parte de pessoas que eu desconhecia. Mas algumas eu conhecia e saberia ate dizer os nomes, pois elas faziam parte da minha vida. A primeira foto era a minha e a do Edward, eu pegue a foto para olhá-la de perto, parecíamos o típico casal apaixonado, ele estava me abraçando e sorrindo enquanto eu ria com o rosto corado de alegria, o cenário ao fundo era de uma praia em um dia lindo de sol. Senti meu coração pular de alegria com aquela imagem, como eu queria estar ali, no lugar daquela outra Bella!

Coloquei a moldura no lugar e olhei as duas outras fotos. A segunda era de dois casais jovem e igualmente sorridentes e felizes. Alice (minha irmã no meu mundo) e Jasper (o loiro vampiro do outro mundo) – Emmett (o vampiro sarado) e uma loira linda, a qual eu não conhecia. A terceira fotografia era de dois casais mais velhos: O primeiro eu não conhecia, mas pareciam felizes, o segundo casal era minha mãe e meu pai: Esme e Carlisle...

Carlisle... esse era o nome do homem para quem o Emmett queria me levar! Como eu sou burra, ele queria me levar para o meu pai – que no meu mundo e um dos magos mais poderoso e gentis que já existiu.

Deixei as fotografias de lado e caminhei até o espelho vendo o meu reflexo. Eu estava do mesmo jeito de sempre, a não ser pela roupa, aquele tecido fino e levemente transparente. Meu cabelo estava solto e não tinha sinal do meu colar ou das minhas pulseiras.

Meu coração pulou, eu estava sem os pingentes! Como e iria utilizar minha magia sem os pingentes?!

Eu havia de alguma forma saído do meu mundo e parado em uma dimensão aonde vampiros podiam ser legais; lá eu também tinha minha magia, meus pingentes e minhas roupas!

Não sei, não faço a mínima idéia do porque ou do como eu saí daquela dimensão. Mas a dimensão que estou agora, esta dimensão, parece desconhecer qualquer coisa relacionada a magia!

Uma angustia se apoderou do meu coração.

Desejei voltar a ser carregada pelo grandalhão vampiro, a qual a minha intuição fala que eu podia confiar! Agora eu sabia disso... eu podia confiar naqueles vampiros!!

Mas agora não adiantava eu lamentar, eu tinha feito alguma coisa, tinha me jogado entre as dimensões e parado em um mundo aonde eu era HUMANA, uma simples mortal sem magia.

O que eu iria fazer?

- Queria já esta pronta? – o Edward entrou arrumando a gravada. – Bella? você esta chorando?

Ele correu e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. E minhas lagrimas simplesmente caíram livres;

***continua

* * *

**

OiE! Serio eu to me distraindo pra vale escrevendo esta historia. Vocês estão confusas? Não estão entendendo a historia? me falei se isso acontecer!!!

eu sei que pode ser confuso, eu ainda tenho que explicar muita coisa, mas cada coisa ao seu tempo neh? Rsrsrs

**Jess Marie Cullen **: rsrs eu não estava feliz com dois Ed, acabei colocado um terceiro na historia. Mas cada um esta na sua dimensão. Um é o irmão postiço da Bella, o outro é o vampiro, e o outro o marido! Hsioashoashao cada coisa que eu invento, neh?

**Bunny93** : O Emmett e uma graça e eu adoro deixá-lo ainda mais infantil e louquinho! Rsrsrs ele é perfeito para deixar a historia ainda mais maluca.

**Ai Emma** : O motivo da Bella estar andando pelas dimensões ainda é um segredo, até mesmo para ela! Huhuhu enquanto ao mundo da Bella ser do século XVI, não, acho que não. Somente a roupa mesmo. Ela é uma feiticeira, e no mundo dela é um tipo de tradição feiticeiros usarem roupas de outros séculos. Vou explicar isso melhor nos próximos capítulos...

gente é isso, por hoje é só.

BEIJOS PARA TODAS VOCÊS!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**  
**__**Entre as dimensões.**_

_O fluxo do meu sangue permanece o mesmo ao longo do tempo  
Eu senti que tinha que seguir o plano  
Eu só vou para onde sou enviado_

_A visão de um rosto sorridente é apenas uma ilusão gelada  
Seus olhos sussurão uma oração secreta

* * *

_

**Capitulo IV**

A dor que senti, o desespero a qual o meu mundo tinha se transformado. Tudo parecia tão... tão incrivelmente irreal.

E mais irreal que isso era o fato de eu estar sentada em meio a tantos estranhos em uma cerimônia de casamento. CERIMONIA DE CASAMENTO!

Vocês conseguem imaginar isso?

O gostosão sem camisa... - que agora obviamente usava um smoke e era o noivo - parecia achar ser meu irmão mais velho, e o meu irmão (que naquele mundo louco era meu marido) estava sempre do meu lado segurando minha mão e me olhando preocupado.

Eu teria ficado irritada, xingado ele e falado para parar com essa mania de proteção que ele tem. Mas eu não conseguia.

Meus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar, mas precisamente no meu mundo. Tentei a todo custo me lembrar de algum texto, algum relato ou reportagem que falasse sobre viagens involuntárias entre as dimensões.

Nada.

Tudo que eu me lembrava era o quanto isso poderia ser perigoso e prejudicial – para o viajante – e por qualquer ângulo o viajante só poderia traspor uma dimensão se fizesse um grande ritual, cheio daqueles símbolos e de energia vital.

Obviamente esse não era o meu caso. Não tinha nada de ritual, não tinha nada de energia vital... nem sequer um pingo de concentração. Então, como explicar?

- Belinhaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Terra chamando Bela, alguém ai?

Olhei para o lado piscado e tentando me concentrar.

- Ed o que deu nela? Alguém seqüestrou a Bella e colocou essa boneca sem vida no lugar?

- Alice... – a voz de repreensão do Ed pareceu magoar e garota baixinha.

- Alice! – falei tentando soar feliz, fracassando vergonhosamente.

A garota de sorriso alegre, olhos brilhantes e cabelo arrepiado parecia chateada e tão preocupado quando o Edward ao meu lado.

O que eu deveria fazer? Tudo o que eu queria era ir para casa, para o meu lar.

Eu me sentia perdida, sem explicações e doente. Sem amigos, sem minha família, sem nem mesmo o encanto da magia.

Os gritos que vieram a seguir não me atingiram, os braços que me seguravam pareciam distantes, as vozes os cheiros todo parecia ir embora.

---

-----------------

---

- Ei, Bells, vamos acorde guria!!!

O cheiro doce, a onda de calor intensa. Eu queria abrir os olhos, mas parecia incrivelmente exaustivo então continuei de olhos fechados tentando concentrar meus pensamentos.

- Como é possível?

- Não é possível Jass.

- Vamos Edie você viu o que ela fez com o céu no mês passado. Ela pode sim, aparece e desaparecer quando bem entender.

- Você acredita em cada coisa Emmett.

- Somos vampiros não somos? Por que continua duvidado?

Respirei fundo, e as vozes pararam. Vampiros. Eu teria ouvido errado? Vampiros... quer dizer que, de novo, alguma coisa me fez voltar para aquele mundo. O mundo aonde vampiros poderia ser aliados.

Senti meus olhos queimarem, eu iria enlouquecer.

Quanto tomei coragem para abrir os olhos, vi o céu tão incrivelmente negro e brilhante. Tive que esperar alguns instantes para perceber que havia uma parede de vidro me separando daquela noite. Uma explicação para o calor e não o frio da noite, eu estava dentro de uma casa com paredes de vidro.

Virei o rosto para me deparar com pelo menos cinco vampiros. E eu conhecia cada um deles. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle e Edward – um pouco mais distante que os outros.

- O que... o que aconteceu?

Murmurei fraca. Minha cabeça girava e me corpo doía em partes que nem mesmo eu sabia que poderia doer.

- Você não se lembra? – ouvi a voz do meu pai – Carlisle. Tentei sorrir, aquela voz me fazia sentir segura.

Murmurei um fraco não, e duvidei seriamente que eles pudessem ouvir. Mas de alguma forma eles ouviram.

- Eu estava de carregando pra casa, Lembra? O Edie tinha tentando... ahh ele já superou isso, viu... mas você tinha sumido então... aonde eu tava mesmo?

- Emmett cala a boca! - falou a voz feminina e depois a pequena fadinha olhou para mim – O Emmett estava de trazendo para cá, eu vi, mas ai... alguma coisa aconteceu... –Ela pareceu confusa e pensativa e depois falou como se estive revendo um filme. – Uma voz masculina, surgiu do nada e começou a sussurrar coisas... e depois... você sumiu, simples assim.

Simples assim? Se eu pudesse teria gritado histérica.

- Eu não ouvi voz alguma. – relatou Emmett olhando a Alice.

Voltei a fechar os olhos. Eu queria tanto dormir e voltar...

- PARE!

O grito da Alice me fez abrir os olhos, e todos pareciam olhá-la confusos.

- Você não percebeu Bella? Toda vez que você quer ir para casa, toda vez que você deseja voltar, seus poderes de levam para outro lugar.

Eu respirei fundo sem compreender aonde ela queria chegar. Mas por algum motivo senti esperança. Esperança...

Sorri antes de dormir, e dessa vez eu sei que dormir pós meus sonhos estavam povoados com coisas da minha vida, do meu mundo.

_- Vamos Bella!_

_Eu vi meu irmão sorrindo e estendendo a mão para mim. Caminhei até ele sorrindo feliz por vê-lo. Eu sabia que era ele, o Edward que me ajudava nas aulas, que brincava comigo, o Edward que eu amava e sempre iria amar. _

_- Não e justo, você e mais velho. _

_Demorei para perceber a garotinha atrás de mim. A garotinha que era a minha própria imagem. Ele ria enquanto a menina – eu – tentava se equilibrar perigosamente no ar. _

_- Desse jeito Bella você nunca será mais rápida!_

_- Eu vou, você vera Edie! Ai quando eu for mais rápida e mais forte que você, você me conta o seu segredo? _

_Ele riu divertido e em poucos segundos segurava a cintura da garota e a levava alem das nuvens._

_- Que sabe?! Algum dia... você saberá. Bella._

Acordei me sentindo mais viva que nos últimos dias, e o principal, acordei com a mente clara... de repede era como se a resposta para as minhas perguntas tivesse sido escrita e eu pudesse finalmente ler cada linha.

E essas linhas pareciam conter uma maldição.

Volturi.

* * *

Sei que ta difícil para entender e acho que esse capitulo... complicou ainda mais . sinto muito mesmo acho que minha cabeça funciona de maneira confusa, mas não se desesperem (nem abandone a fic) os próximos capítulos vão vir sim com explicações e com o final da historia também.

**Lih :**sim, é duas dimensões (três com a dimensão dela) . E a nossa protagonista tem que descobrir a ligação dos dois mundos – e do mundo dela também -. Essa idéia eu vou tentar explicar no próxima capitulo. –tentar... –

**Alice Carolina Cullen: **ai obrigada por ter gostado da historia, e também to com peninha da Bella. E também espero que a historia faça mais sentindo nos próximos capitulo!

Jess Marie Cullen HAHAHA bom só vai ter três Ed mesmo, afinal já ta bem confusa a historia. Essa coisa de dimensão e bem irregular, não é sempre que os Cullens vão ser amigos e não é sempre que o Ed e a Bella vão ter um romance. Tipo a Bella existe em todas as três dimensões – por enquanto é só isso que posso dizer. – até a próxima aonde eu prometo vai ter respostas!

Lineh: vou tentar explicar boa parte da historia no próximo capitulo. Que irônico, apesar da historia estar – uma bosta de tão confusa – parece que vocês realmente gostaram! Isso me deixa feliz!

Ana Krol: mais ou menos isso, tem três Eds, e sim tem três Bella, mas é somente uma que fica trocando de lugar – o seja, a feiticeira. – Ela é a única que esta passando pelos mundos, vendo outras historia e outras realidades. Elas não trocam de lugar, e como se a feiticeira incorporasse a realidade de cada uma...

Ai ai, é isso eu já falei d+ até a próxima..

P.S.: Minha cabeça é confusa, essa historia é confusa e mesmo assim vocês estão gostando??????????????????????? Vocês são o máximo mesmo! Amo todas.

P.S.S.: espero resistir a tentação de deletar essa historia...


End file.
